kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Possum Lodge
Welcome to the Uber Universe Wiki., where you can find out any information you want about the room and the regulars. (well mostly) 'Welcome to Uber Universe! ' Light speed is too slow! Prepare ship for ludicrous speed! Fasten all seatbelts, seal all entrances and exits, close all shops in the mall, cancel the three ring circus, secure all animals in the zoo! May the Schwartz be with you, always. One of the few chat rooms that does not have a room owner. Always a great place to meet awesome friends! Come into Uber Universe for awesome conversations when the chat doesn't die! Current room owner: Uber Universe does not have one apparently. (Badjman thinks LaloWoof888 or graveyard890 should be room owner) Room Rules A list of common rules enforced by Uber Universe. Obey these simple rules, or be prepared to be yelled at. 1. '''No swearing - Swearing is obviously innapropriate and we dont want anyone swearing, because there are children out here that shouldnt hear swear words. '''2. No consistant lying! - You don't need to be some amazing perfect person. Just be yourself and you will be accepted as long as yourself isn't a pedophillic girl stalker. (Arrow pointing at pedo)^ Telling us to be ourselves, so why can't we be whatever that is? (Me Lalo =3) 3. No Troll Perverts! - Uber Universe has many trolls and many perverts, but if you are a combination of the two. STAY OUT! 4. '''English Only - English is the official language of Uber Universe so if you speak a foreign language and are asked to stop, please do so. <---Like the only rule I, Lalo, don't like. '''5. '''No Inappropriate Links/Pictures - Try to keep the chat clean, there are children playing. '''6. No Racism - Putting someone down just because of their origins is just an ignorant thing to do. Please refrain from public racism. Some people aren't racist, they hate all races equally. (I too said that, Lalo) 7. Just have fun! - Its a chat room on a gaming website! Its there to have fun and talk to other fun people! Enjoy! - Feel free to add or change the rules if you have any ideas. Moderators WE NEED MODERATORS IN UBER UNIVERSE!!!! (Insert mod name here) Regulars of Uber Universe ﻿Regulars of Uber Universe, the best chat room ever. More regulars will get added and lots of editting will happen. LAST UPDATED May 23 2011. 57Dragonslayer: Nice and silly. She likes to turn in to a puppy alot. aresmOd: 'Funny, kind, nice, and at times really silly, Aresmod is always able to say the right things to spark up a conversation and bring the Uber Universe chat to life. 'assertivefire: 'Simply (Insert fail here). Loves getting on cassie_15's nerves. His name is ass, LOL. 'Badjman: '''Jeez, I keep editing this thing -.- Anyway I <3 my girl, and if you are a regular you would know who it is, and I LOVE UU, even though most people hate me. But Im changing so hope you can learn to like me. Hmm........ Shout out to '''hayley, love you babe <3 and to graveyard + lalo 'Ty guys for the wiki. uhh... bye I guess. MiLkOo wuz here. 'BLACKOPFANBOY: Loves beer. Often gets called Drunkie. Is also annoying. He obviously likes blackops. BlueVampyreGirl: 'We call her Missy. She is a contortionist, likes color blue, hates boarding school and is small. 'Boatzilla: 'Will often have explosive diarrhea. 'canadianscanread: '''Is from Canada and doesnt live in an igloo with bears or wolves and is very awesome. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/CantKillTheMetal '''CantKillTheMetal:]Is a troll(Someone likes to lie) and everyone knows it(Slander). Hates spammers, likes typing in correct punctuation. Will not troll if kept interested. cassie_15: 'She can be mean at times. She hates trolls and usually starts yelling at them. She is funny, smart, and bored all the time. She thinks that she is ignored a lot and that everyone hates her. 'Ciela: A very optimistic girl who is very kind, however, when she breaks out chocolate or cookies the sugar rushes occur... DARKfoxxOFsnow: Her names Lexi. She likes foxes obviously and she roleplays a lot and likes Grave even if he loves Dragonslayer. Will also give free hugs to anyone. eragon0132: Nice, and cool. Protective of his friends. Can be a bitch, and troll at times, but still nice and cool. Rext80's (another Uber Universe regular) brother. Get's mad VERY easily. Is spammy and random at times that he is bored, laughs a lot, when he's mad he defends his friends and fails/succsessfully stops the fight. Lastly, he mostly IS IN LOVE WITH HIS GIRLFRIEND, carolinagirl101!!!!! Funnyonion: Coolcat'', what else is there to say. Nicknamed Potter or Hairy. 'Gannygurl: Really funny, has great attitude, is always happy and never gets pissed, loves kitties and jokes around a lot. Fun person to be around. Is also the Kitteh lord and also loves Zelda. 'GorillaBaby: '''A girl who isn't afraid to speak her mind. She can always get a conversation started with one of her funny yet random comments. Get her mad and she will unleash her Gorilla Fury on you! A great and funny friend to have. 'graveyard890: Is random and is getting tackled and sat on all the time by everyone.Also the best friend anyone could ask for,although he isnt the most liked person.Always wants to make his friends happy and thinking about others. Some people call him THE Douche (MiLkOo) inohinata: 'An awsome friend to have. For some reason thinks she is emo.. Just don't get her mad or she will push you in a lake! Likes to be called ino as a nickname.You will find her sitting on one of us(badjman). (Badjman was here ^^) 'Jennabation: Is a smart weirdo who can beat anyone in anything,except for mutikillzsis,she can beat her in some things (yes,mutikillzsis added that XD). kidkool20 : Is smart funny and has been in UU for 3 years. You piss him off, you argue, he'll get pissed and make you feel like you have no friends.............Nuff said. No but Im really a nice guy and if your trying to learn the ropes of kong or chat or just learning bout UU just ask me, Ciela, aresmOd, and a whole bunch others. kaileyeinstein15: 'Says howdy a lot, and is a neat person....She is Canadian.She doesn't chat much- often distracted from chat by Facebook/Youtube. 'LaloWoof888: ''Roar. I is a Mexican, Saxaphone playing Woofie. (My special breed of dogs) That made meh own clan. I ish rather chatty, hate when the chat is dead though. I am probably the calmest person in Uber Universe.*Nibbles on my tail*Btw, I rarely hug, so don't expect one. Gets along with almost everyone.(also planning on becoming a mod on this account and eventually becoming room owner of Uber. ^_^)Had to take out his muting powers out of retirement to mute Strike555, after years of not using it.My chat is differently typed and has been idolized because I am special. =3'' leorocks123: 'We hate him because he always lies and asks out every girl he sees. Hes also known as a faggot. 'masterzfang: Is underage but is funny and mature. Has a pool that everyone always sneaks in and opens. MilkOo: 'Is evil, from Lithuania, loves drinking beer even though her username says milk.Loves troll face and wants to marry it. (Badjman waz here...) 'Mrsuperman01: Justice - Smart, resonable, calm, sweet, caring, sexy, black, tall, abs, I think u get the picture ladies ;). mutikillzsis: 'She is nice and funny and she is really sensitive so always be positive to her or she will be PISSED OFF.Is probably the most random person in Uber Universe. (Badjman was here also ^^) 'rext80: 'The ultimate troll slayer of UU. He can get pissed off easily when there is a troll here. He also loves his girlfriend, A LOT. 'Sebbersadinosaur: Spends too much time on Kongregate, however, he often goes AFK without telling people, which angers many. He is also known to have turtle raping tendencies. serenadi: 'Is evil, funny and likes joking around a lot. Likes to mess around with people. 'shadow101199: Is the little weirdo of UU. He chats fast and gets in fights everyday. Likes confusing people and is in love with turtles. Shadowfox046: You don't need to know. shan14den: 'Is also evil, also hyper a lot. Is nice and helpful to others and is smart. 'spacecats13: 'She is nice and tries to stop any conflicts. She really hates it when people argue or spam. She is also really good at cheering people up! she never brakes a promise! She is very caring and a good friend to have. Likes to be called 'kitty' as a nickname. 'steelergirl2011: Loves the steelers, DUH. We call her Linz. And she is awesome. Strike555: Make sure you talk with him correctly, if not, then you wont be his friend. TerryS: Took valnor's title of oldest person in UU. He's 31. You can build a castle out of his fat. tigeresses: 'Is a crazy tiger lover like's to be called Kat and will kick someone in the ass if they mess with her boyfriend or friends.And she gets pissed easily. 'valnor: 'No longer the oldest person here. Is a funny perv who likes kittys and roleplaying but is AFK a lot. 'VanillaVixen: She is nice and funny usually but when it comes to trolls, she will get pissed like crazy. Vonreaper: '''Is to insane to think about anything. Also weird, nice, funny, loves sex-attacking people and can sometimes be a perv by trying to guess girls breast sizes. Also loves to say hmm. 'Xeno81: '''hi. 'Random comments and quotes Badjman:'' ''I has nothing to say, cas i rlly dont have a line. Bob says hi.' ^^' Boatzilla '- *FART* '''canadianscanread '-when life give's you lemons you cut them first ;) '''eragon0132 - '''I'm sexy.' '''GorillaBaby-' When life gives you lemons, squirt them in people's eyes and run like hell........Or keep them cause, you know Free lemons :I kaileyeinstein15- '''*Insert anything she says here* 'Cause, let's get real. Pretty much anything she says is hilarious/random and/or pervy:D '''LaloWoof888- "Always remember guys, bros before hoes." -My friend, Samuel. (That I know in real life) rext80: pie is friking amazing and so is rin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! almost off groundation going to see her soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yay!! spacecats13- 'if you want to be happy for a moment, eat chocolate. if you want to be happy for an hour, play a game. If you want to happy for a life time, make someone else happy :D '''Vonreaper: '"Remember kids, a smart man knows when its time to RUN LIKE A LITTLE BITCH!!!!", And "Theres a party in my pants and Everyone's Comming" ﻿ Special Thanks A special thanks to '''walker9 (kongregate account graveyard890) and LaloWoof888 to giving up their time to work on this page. Badjman: Thanks guys, you're the best. ^^ Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms without room owners Category:Epic room